Spider Punk
by crazed zombie
Summary: This is the tale of Peter Parker and MaryJane Watsons son Ajax Parker he inherited his fathers powers and has been dubbed Spider Punk.Peter fears his son is being a hero cause of the glory and fearls life will teach him.How will Ajax cope when he vanishes


Aghhmmm hello kiddes hello ghouls hello everybody welli was sitting at home reading a spiderman comic and off coarse like a two ton hammer inspiraion hit me in the kisser. So here it is read and enjoy.

----------------------------

Ugh mary jane what am i gong to do with our boy Petter said to the tomb stone of his wife.

He is just so well he is everything i wasn't he is loud cocky he thinks he knows everything actual thats exactly like me but the thing he thats definately not me is the reason he choose to be a hero he doesn't do it cause its the right thing to do he does it cause he enjoys the thrill of saveing lives and beating up bad guys Peter said rubbing his forehead

Mj i willl keep my promise but i am afraid the only way Ajax can learn his lesson is if i let life teach it to him Peter said getting up and dusting his pants off.

Later Mj i love you Peter said leaping onto the fenceof the graveyard.

---WIth Ajax----

Hello how are you doing girl a lean red haired boy said winking one of his green eyes flirtatiously.

Hello Ajax the girl said smileing nervously at the boy.

Tell me will you do me the privilage of going to the movies with me tonight Ajax said smileing his make a woman melt smile.

Yes eight ok she studdered leaning against her locker.

Ok see you then Sammy Ajax said knowing he would have to patrol from four to seven.

Hey dad Ajax said leaping to the top of the building.

Hello son let me guess you got a date Peter said slideing his mask on.

Yup eight movies Samantha Jones Ajax said putting his coustumne on it was similar to his fathers' except it was white and black.

We will split it up in the usual way if its anything bigger than a mugger call me ok Peter said to his son hoping he was listening.

You got it dad but i got a feling its gonna be a slow night Ajax said leaping of the side and swinging down the street.

I hope i could us the sleep i can't keep falling asleep in my own class Peter said to himself as he went. on patrol.

---at six fifty five--

Man what a slow night nothing is happening ok nearly seven time to slip away grab a shower and get ready for my date Ajax said jumping to the building next to his house where he kept his cloths.

Remember be good and don't do anything i wouldn't Peter said landing next to his son.

Yes sir Ajax said jumping onto the balcony of his apartment.

I swear i wish i had his womanizing skills when i was his age Peter said watching his son walk into there apartment.

--At Samanthas house--

Hello Samantha sorry i am a little late Ajax said glanceing at his watch seeing he was fifteen minutes late.

Its fine i just got ready anyway Samantha said ajusting her glasses on her nose.

Well then what would you like to see Ajax asked letting hsi run over her body takeing note of every curve and slightly saddened she had chosen a gray sweater and a long skirt that hide many of them from him.

How bout the ugh well Samantha studdered nervously.

You know all that time you spent getting ready was well spent you look even more gorgeous than usual Ajax said watching the girls face turn an dark shade of red.

Ugh oh i ugh ugh Samantha studdered even more nervous than she was before.

I know we can decided to what to see when we get there Ajax said calmly enjoying the fact he could see her face in the dark.

Yeah sounds good Samantha said finally stoping her constant studdering.

So Sam what is your favorite color Ajax asked makeing sure not to look directly at her to make her more comfortable.

Red Yours Samantha said trying her best not to studder.

White and black whats your favorite food Ajax asked glanceing at her.

Meat loaf Samantha answered adjusting her sweater nevously.

Well here we are what would you like to see Ajax asked makeing a note ofher favorite food for later note.

this one looks good she said pointing to a movie poster .

Alright AJax said walking to the ticket booth and getting the tickets.

So why did you ask me out Samantha asked curious.

Your cute and smart and i unfornately the women i have chosen in previous romantic endevors were beautifull yet lacked intellegence Ajax said seeing her blush again.

Do you ever say anything that is not flirtatious Samanta said nervously smileing.

Ouch you make it osund like i am some kind of heartless womanizer Ajax said returning her smile.

From what i hear you are Samantha said seeing his face split in a grin.

Now thats not fair all girls take poorly about there exs Ajax said seeing she was jokeing.

Yes and i suppose that they fabricated the fact that you dated three of them at the same time Samantha said as they found there seats.

I never told them we were exclusive and they combined only had half your iq Ajax said scratching his cheek.

Well are exclusive Samantha asked while they waited for the movie to sart.

Yup Ajax said wraping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest.

Wha are you Samantha proested until he kissed her

_Wiat for it wait for it there we go she is puddy in my hands _AJax thought as she returned the kiss.

Ugh huh Samantha said chaseing after his lips.

You have wonderful lips and nice curves Ajax said runing his hand down he side andover her hips.

Hey Samantha protested pushing his hands off.

Sorrybut i need to know what i was giveing up other women for seems like i am getting alot in return Ajax saidrespecting her personal space.

Well no more of that Samantha said blushing but still trying to remain mad at him.

---later on that night---

Good he is still out he won't know iam late Ajax mumbledto himself as he sliped into his room.

Not bad but this exclusive thing could be irrateting just don't get girls obssecion with going exclusive Ajax said laying his head on the pillow.

But i am nothing if not a man of my word and i Charlie Ajax Parker will not see another woman as long as i am dateing her AJax vowed to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

Good atleast i wont have to worry him and all the girls for awhile Peter said hearing his sons vow.

--three weeks later--

I can't beleve she broke up with me Ajax moaned as he sat atop the radio tower.

Well you did good son you dated only her for the entire time Peter said proud his son kept his promise.

Yeah and she broke up with me what kind of bull is this exclusive crap AJax said irratated.

Well its son you will have to endure heartbreak every so often to find your true love Peter said senseing beneath his sons makse there was a scowl of discontent.

I don't get it i just dont think i am the settle down kind of guy Ajax said still feeling the twinge of pain coming from the scar on his pride.

Son some day you will meet a wonderful woman who will make you want to throw the whole world away just to be with her Peter said hoping to console his son.

Yeah whatever but this hurt my reputation that will take months to fix no to mention my pride Ajax said as he lept to the roof ready to start his patrol of queens.

Go on stop all the purse snachers and mugges callfor anything bigger Peter said frowningbeneath his ask.

Yeah yeah what ever AJax said to himself looking forward to beating the crap out of some unsupeting mugger.

Boring so boring come on i want to whip some dumb mugger hey what do we have here a b and e ey well that robber is gonna get the beating of his life Ajax said leaping over to the building and going in throuhg a ventalation shaft.

To easy the girl said picking up the chip before a web jerked it out of her hand.

Sorry but i just got to coplicate things you know keep it interesting Ajax said clinging to he wall.

Oh spider man she said she had sholder legth white hair and pale skin.

Sorry i am just Spiderpunk my father is busy elsewhere but i got nothing but tume to devot to being a pain in your ass Ajax said waveing the chip around.

Wow i got the amateur so boring i am the Black Cat and i will be needing that back she said raiseing up into a fighting stance.

Black Cat huh bet you get alot of bad jokes with that name Ajax said putting the chip in a pocket.

You wouldn't beleve she said chargeing at him putting her fist through the wall where he had just been.

Wow aren't we a strong girl bet you drank you milk mabye a few steroids mixed in Ajax said from where he had landed.

Well here i come she said jumping at him.

Wow your fast to man those roids are great to bad they shrank you balls but i am guessing you had some real cohoeneys before so it don't matter Ajax said dodgeing her onslaught of attacks surprised at her speed.

Man you got a mouth on you she said fliping a desk over he was on only to have him land gracefully on the wall.

Yeah i been told that but i think yours is nicer Ajax said flirtatiously before feeling his spidersense tell him to move but he was not ready.

Didn't your faher ever teach you not to flirt with the enemy she said shooting her grappleing hook at him catching him offguard and jerking him towards her.

Wow AJax said kicking her in the stomach.

Ow that hurt but i got this she siad holding the chip up before she burst through the window.

Huh damn she is good Ajax said chaseing after her.

You will never catch me she said runing and leaping from roof to roof.

Hey don't that leather chafe with all the running Ajax yelled after her.

Youll never know she said throwing a smoke bomb down before disappearing.

Oh i am so not looking forward to explaing this to dad Ajax said frowning.

Let me see if i understand this you broke the rules and entered into a crim scene and chased a super human named Black cat i fought her before Peter said stroking his masked jaw.

No way she was my age Ajax said glad his father was distracted.

Really it obvious we have an copy cat Peter said thinking deeply.

Well her powers were copied really well she tore that place up Ajax said remeber how fast she was.

Perhaps a second generation super human like yourself the original Black Cat was a friend of mine though she started off as a criminal Peter said thoughtfully.

Hey we delt with super villians before we can take her Ajax said flexing his arms.

Now we won't your grounded no dates no tv and no spiderpunk Peter said as his son head dropped low.

Fine but i think the situation called for me to intervene Ajax said frowning beneath his mask.

The rules are you don't go in by yourself Peter said sternly.

I know i ll just go home but i am doing so under silent protes you did this stuff when you where y age AJax said seeeing he had made a little groun with his father.

Yeah but i didn't have a superhero father to train me but you have a point so ill give you the tv but everything else stays Peter said seeing he was back in a corner.

Sweet Ajax said about to leap before his father stopped him.

Be carefull change into you street cloths in the warehouse and make sure noone sees you this Black cat could be trouble Peter said patting his son on the shoulder.

Yeah yeah i got it see you later dad but don't bag the cat with out me Ajax said swinging away.

--the next day--

Oh what a beautifull day what a beautiful day for leftover takout Ajax said grabbing the Box of chinese food and wondering whether his father had even come home or just swung straight t work.

Well looking like a good day mabye dad will let me off if i finish that latest invention of mine Ajax said to himself as he walked out the door with box in his hand.

Oh boy school boring old school Ajax said i mock enthusiasim.

Hey Ajax you better get to class will have your womanizing ass Jack said elbowing his friend in the ribs.

Oh come on she couldn't teach me no english if she had a hundred years man Ajax said purposly using poor grammar.

Yeah yeah i know but i hear we are getting a new student in our english class its a girl and her name sounds sexy man Jack said mater of factly.

You can't tell if a girls sexy just by her name Ajax said seeing a grin on his friends face.

Sure i can i mean Jennifer Hardy is a sexy ass name and would only grace an equally sexy woman Jack said as they walked to there lockers.

Ok lets just get to english ok Ajax said grabbing his books.

---Jennifer Hardy Pov---

_English bloody ell iam english arogant americans i cna sound just like em if i try i fooled that Spiderpunk Jennefer _thought as she made her way to her class on the school map.

Agh Mrs Hardy i would like you to meet your escort for today you have all the same classes sorry to tell you but this is Ajax Parker said gestureing toward a boy.

_Bloody ell mabye america aint so bad this boy sure is a looker_ Jennifer thought as she looked at the lean built redhaired boy.

I ll introduce myself hi i am Ajax he said extending his hand.

Ello I am Jennifer love Jennifer said taking his hand _big hands nice grip i think i could have some fun with this american boy Ajax huh weird name _Jennifer thought as he shook her hand.

Well Jennifer i will make sure to take good care you nice accent by the way Ajax said smileing a flirtatious smile.

I appreciate that but make sure you behave yourself said gestureing for them to sit.

--That day at lunch---

And this is the poor excuse for a lunch room Ajax said holding gesturing toward it.

You americans got sick minds if you thinks this is food Jennifer said frowning at the sickening food.

Here i brought lunch and i will share but i suggest you bring your own if you don't want your stomach pumped Ajax said smileing.

Thank you love hey i heard alot about this Spiderman and this Spiderpunk Jennifer said as he handed her half his sandwhich.

Yeah newyorks superheros there pretty cool pictures of them are worth some serious cash Ajax said biteing into his half of the sandwhich.

What do you know about them besides that Jennifer asked curously _I want know more about this spiderpunk that guy hurt my ribs with that kick of his and there practicaly strong as steel _Jennifer thought.

Well there super strong i saw the once bend a steel bar like it was nothing Ajax said takeing another bite.

I see wow Jennifer said figureing this was how he had bruised her ribs.

And they seems pretty agile and he shoots that web stuff somehow not really sure though Ajax said wipeing his mouth.

Hmm interesting where do you think they get those coustumes love Jennifer asked trying to make sure hethoughtthe conversation was casual.

I don't know but thery are cool huh Ajax said smileing.

---Ajax Pov--

Good day good day walked a cute blonde girl home got nothing but video games and junk food this evening as he stepped into his apartment he pushed the answering machine button and listening to the messege.

Helo you missed your class today and didn't call i was just calling to make sure you were ok the answering machine said as it chimed off.

What dad missed a class ok something is up and i or should i say Spiderpunk is going to get to the bottom of it Ajax said running to the balcony.

---Jennifers Pov---

Yes that american boy definately has potiential Jennifer said as she walked to her room.

Well i have work to do so lets get to it she said sliping into the leather coustume she had hidden in the false bottom of her closet.

This is gonna be fun she said as her body increased in height and muscle mass and her golden hair turned white.

Ok now to steal the other chip she said glanceing at her now pale hand before pitting her gloves on and hopping out the window.

Oh what a beautiful night for thivery She said leaping onto a roof and running to the edge ready to jump to the next when a web shoot hit her.

Hey there beautiful Spiderpunk said landing on the edge of the roof with ease.

You want that chip huh Jennifer said to him riping the web off her and standing up.

Yeah i do it hurts my rep if i let anyone get away with a crime Spiderpunk said standing up she saw the black spider on his chest move as he tensed his muscles ready to fight her obviously.

Here we go she said chargeing at him as he jumped roled away and shoot webs at her trying to slow her down.

Ooo whats your learning curve girl a flat line come on Spiderpunk said dodgeing all he attacks.

No its not she said running to the edge and jumping off.

Hey get back here Spiderpunk said chaseing after her.

_Ha he is going to fall into my trap _Jennifer thought as he swung behind her and was catching up.

I am gonna get you putty cat Spiderpunk said as he landed behind her and she jumped into a construction zone.

Hey hey a playground huh Spiderpunk said leaping after her then shifting in mid air as a huge green monster leapt out of nowhere.

Sider punk your mine the monster said chargeing at him.

Yeah right Scorpion hey where you the rhinos bitch in jail come on tell me he has got a tiny horn don't he Spiderpunk said as he lashed at him with his tail.

_Great i will hide here he will think i left and chase after me she _thought as hse rested in the ventalation shaft.

I am going to rip you head off and eat it and your daddy ain't gonna save you the King pin sent him to sleep with the fishes.

What Spiderpunk said she could see he was really angry his stance shifted from playful to aggressive.

He sent him to sleep with the fishes your daddy is dead and you will be too Scopion said before he got knocked back from a punch from Spiderpunk.

Thats it you uggly bastard i am not pulling anymor of my punchesfor you Spiderpunk screamed.

_Damn he was pulling punches with me wow ok that Scorpion Defiantly got his jaw broke_ Jenifer thought seeing that half his face was caved in.

You better tell me where he is Spiderpunk Said as he charged toward the Scorpions catching his tail and jerking him off the ground and slamming him into the roof of the building.

Aghhhhhh Scorpion screamed as Spiderpunk Threw him across the roof into a ac unit.

Agh He screamed ash e barely dodged he tail it took his shirt off but he kept Moveing and hit the Scorpion in the stomach she saw he had lost conciousness.

You bastard now i have to take you the hospital Spiderpunk siad as he rose to is full height.

_Oh ell would you look at that nicely cut _Jennifer thought as she looked at him he had a toned sixpack and a nicely chiseled chest.

Damn it damn it damn it all to hell Spiderpunk cursed as he picked him up.

_That scar on his chest is kind of sexy_ Jennifer thought as she saw the large scar that started from right shoulder to the bottom of his left pec.

_And there he goes _Jennifer thought as he leapt away with the Scorpion.

Mental note do not piss of Spiderpunk he is stronger than i thoght bloody ell he bout killed that guy Jennifer said frowning as she stopped using her fake accent.

----------------------------------------------

Well here we go yo. Spiderpunk Spiderpunk does whatever a Spider does can he smack you down yes he he is SPIDERPUNKKK!! woo i made a theme song ha.


End file.
